Plants vs Zombies Heroes: Force Of The Mind
by ScOu
Summary: Peace has brought plants and zombies together ever since Penny's death. A new enemy so powerful that is not from their world seeks power to take over the chosen one. Now all its left for our last protagonist is to join forces with the plants and zombies, defeat the enemy, bring Penny back, and to save everyone's life.
1. Episode 1: New Day, New Begginings

My previous works were a little shit to me. Some are Canon and some aren't. So what am I doing to myself? Ez... Rewriting my original fan work into an animation. If u are a pvz fan pls be aware that I'm trying my best to make a fan made crossover between my own written stories. – ScOu

PROLOGUE

Years of war have been going on time from time between plants and zombies. The battle raged on its final wave, because of the zombie heroes super moves it collided with Solar Flare's sunburn and thus deflecting on penny. Penny's death caused Dave and Edgar to fall into despair, because of that... They negotiated a peace treaty between humanity and the dead. Thus peace has been made.

Episode 1: New Day, New beginnings

Weeks have passed, humans, plants, and zombies now coexist in nature and reality. Zombies learn how to do math from humans, humans learn HELL from zombies and plants finally learn how to play chess from Edgar. Dave and Edgar were still upset about that incident. So they decided to meet each other at the bar to drink their sorrows away.

Edgar: So... We finally joined forces huh?

Dave: yup. The taco with a waffle on it is

still in my house.

Edgar: Wait... You didn't eat it yet? Why?

Dave: Well... I was gonna save it for a last resort, but because Penny died ill share the taco with you.

Edgar: I want some once we get to your place.

Dave: Aren't you dead?

Edgar: I'm half dead. I'm not really a hundred percent zombie.

Said Edgar but as Dave asks what he meant, Impfinity interrupts. He informs both of them that their new building is almost complete. So Dave and Edgar calls on their best captains "Penelopea and Jonathan"

Penelopea and Jonathan (Super Brainz) used to be arch rivals, because of peace they became friends and started dating with Solar Flare and nightcap not to mention that P and J are work buddies too as construction workers. Penelopea and Jonathan are both asleep in their room, their alarms rang saying time for work, they left home for work at the morning shift, Penelopea is riding on Jonathan's back to get while he flies to their destination faster.

They made it, seeing Citron and Rose chilling out wing "morning you two." Citron greeted, "And morning to you to." Penelopea replied.

Rose: the building we built is now complete. We just need to wait for Dave and Edgar for the speech and the ceremony as well. Spudow is here too, you should check him out he's at the zen garden beside the building.

Jonathan: you should go see him without me, my pals will be busy checking the electronics inside the building.

Penelopea: well, okay. See you at the end of the shift.

Jonathan: hey, you too kiddo.

Jonathan leaves Penelopea behind only to check inside the building with the engineers for any issues and hazards. Meanwhile, Penelopea visits Spudow during her shift started. She took a peek at Spudow through the zen garden main entrance door at the window. Turns out that Spudow was playing chess with Professor Brain storm. Penelopea steps in to greet them only to cause them a draw (max of 64 moves per player).

"Hi guys, how ya doing?" Penelopea asks, "Curses! Round draw by a sumo potato" says Professor Brain Storm, his identity name is Albert Williams. Spudow greets Penelopea back then he shows her the board game called chess and explains that he and Albert got a tie. Only one pawn and one king left for each.

Penelopea played chess before, in fact she was the first and first female plant that mastered chess. But then she lost her streak to Jonathan by the chance of luck. Too bad she got busy ever since peace started between humanity and the dead. They all cheered and laugh, as they did... Penelopea has lost her inner smile as in something strange is gonna happen.

Spudow: hey Penelopea, you feel out of tone today. Something bothering you?

Penelopea: Out of tone? What do you mean?

Albert: what he meant was that you just came here and saw us play, then all of a sudden Spudow noticing you feeling unhappy.

Penelopea: huh... Its just a feeling. Anyways, where's Wally?

Spudow: Wally? I thought he logged in here minutes ago.

Albert: Now you tell me, Yeti isnt here too. The two might still be in Dave's house playing Solar Flare's video games.

Penolpea: *sigh* not again. I guess we just have to move as planned without them.

Penelopea leave the two behind for their rematch. She still can't get the feeling that something wro g is going to happen, it was like a short spark of fear. While over thinking, she heads back to her work area and started decorating each floor by Blue prints which Jonathan sketched. After work, the ceremony begins to start, Dave and Edgar steps on top of the stage and then they recite their vows and states their speech.

The ceremony is still on going, back at Dave's house... Night cap wakes up and heads down stairs to cooks up some breakfast for his girlfriend, Sunny/Solar Flare, wally and for Yeti too. He would serve them plant-food-bacon for his friends and some steak for Yeti. "What are the odds? Never thought that steak could be breakfast too." Says Nichtcap, as the food is being served on the dining table he hears noise from inside the garage, so he finished up the service and thus checking the garage, he sees a man whose bald and has a red bandana on it too, the man was trying to steal the destroyed penny.

Nightcap attempts to stop him but as he did, the man blew him out with just a simple punch. Nightcap felt the amount of force as in it wasn't human. The man steels penny and just vanished with her, Nightcap was trying to get up on his shroomy feet but he failed instead he passed out. Moments later, Solar Flare wakes up and heads downstairs only to see the living room completely trash. She sees Nightcap out cold, so she tries to wake him up.

Nightcap: whoa-what happened?

Solar Flare: you... We're asleep I think, and why is my living room trashed out? You better explain this.

Nightcap: there... The... There was... This man or alien like thingy at the garage, he stole Penny!

Solar Flare: What!!! And he did this to you?!

Nightcap: yes... Forgive me, I have brought shame to everyone.

Solar Flare: Don't worry, we have to warn everyone.

Nightcap: got it.

So Nightcap and Solar Flare went upstairs to wake everyone up to share the bad news, minutes later they began to share it town to town, it took them almost an hour, good thing they all split up including Brain Freeze he went to zomburbia to say the bad news too. It was 10:00AM thousands of plants, zombies and humans showed up for the grand opening of Dave and Edgar's building. Both of them appeared on the front stage, they all clapped and cheered for the two of them. They began to state, speech, and lastly the ceremony before cutting the ribbon.

Solar Flare and Nightcap went to the grand opening ceremony in plantopolis. They saw Penelopea and Jonathan. They went to them and told them everything about the penny. After they told them, they got shocked and alert, so Penelopea and Jonathan goes to Rose and Citron to share the bad news, later on... Peer pressure. The ceremony has ended, Dave and Edgar are about to cut the ribbon with no regrets, they both smiled from the bottom of their heart, tears of joy coming out of their eyes saying "this is the best day of my life". As they are about to cut it... They were interrupted by Penelopea showing up on the stage. She told everyone on the mic about the penny crisis and they all got concerned, Dave and Zomboss lost their smile and fear of Penny's disappearance.

Then Suddenly, portals and time rifts began to appear on the sky, it was an unexpected crisis, so everyone panicked and ran away. More portals and rifts have appearing in every town now, our heroes don't know what to do anymore.

Dave: oh no... How can this be?

Edgar: You're telling me. I may evil but this right there, only a true monster would do such a thing.

Penelopea: Professor, the rifts and portals are similar to your Eurika technique right?

Professor Brainstorm: Well, indeed.

Penelopea: so... What happens if more of those show up?

Professor Brainstorm: well, you're not gonna like it. If more of them kept appearing then our universe will be erased from time and space from existence which will also happen to the other dimensions of our time from the multiverse.

Edgar: I can't believe I gave Albert the power of knowledge. Yet don't know much about time travel.

Dave: so how can we undo this?

Professor Brainstorm: well, its simple. Penny started this and can end this, all we have to do is to find Penny.

Everyone went back into their heroic role now. They now began their search to find Penny that was taken by a powerful person.

To be Continued...


	2. Episode 2: The Last Protagonist

Episode 2: The Last Protagonist

The crisis has spread through the entire world, our heroes including the zombies never thought that it would start this way. Dave and Edgar head to the lab in the building they just built and the plant heroes head across some areas to investigate

Meanwhile in another dimension...

A group of average juniors in high-school were having lunch. Their names were Sarah Takida, Park or Flashman and John Hann, also known as the last Protagonist. The decided to meet up at the looser side of the cafeteria because everyone in the campus calls them dorks, nerds and treats them like dirt. The three didn't even bother. They began to converse as they were eating their ready made meals.

Parkor: so John, anything cool today?

John: none. Last time I checked the net, same boring stuff happens.

The conversation kept on going for minutes until something occurred in John's mind, he felt a presence of danger nearby. After what he saw in his head during the conversation, he froze. Sarah managed to snap him out.

Sarah: John, are u feeling okay? Something bothering u?

Parkor: you've been frozen for seconds. Its like u got brained freeze or something.

John: its just... Nothing, just a dream.

Sarah: what kind of dream? Fantasy?

John: Nightmare.

Parkor: no use keeping that a secret dude, just tell us everything about it.

Sarah: yeah John. Tell us.

John: okay ill tell... There was chaos, destruction and more fire I think. Idk I should just talk to my dad about it.

John knew what his nightmare was telling him but he just couldn't find the right words to say it to his friends. Then all of a sudden, a small earthquake has been felt by everyone in the campus and town, John and his friends are trying not to panic, the cafeteria was a mess, the floors were coated in oil and scrap metal, the windows bashed, and worst of the two was the injury of their other schoolmates.

They managed to save the injured and escaped the campus as it was on fire due to electric difficulties. John and the two were shocked that their campus got destroyed by flames and land, Parkor looks to his left and saw a portal. So he shouts out to John about the portal, John heard Parkor's calling and tracks it. He sees portals, time fabrics and warp holes near Parkor, Sarah tries to pull Parkor out of them but fails as a zombie appears in front of her.

John witnessing insane stuff going on in front of him, he uses his powers to fight of the zombies that are gonna eat Sarah and Parkor's brains. After he finished the zombies off, he brings Sarah and Parkor to his house to consult his father who is also the chosen one. His dad's name is Kenneth Cole Hann, the fourth Protagonist also called the chosen one. John asked Kenneth if he too saw the crisis going all the neighbourhood.

Kenneth: See the crisis? Of course son, Ive been monitoring everything around us.

Sarah: the portals?

Kenneth: I already told you three, I saw it all.

John: wait, dad... You looked into the future again did you?

Kenneth: Yes, however this future is too different from ours. Dimensions corrupting, time line being mashed and here's the wired part, a bigger alliance.

John: A bigger alliance? What do you mean? We already have a powerful team, dad.

Kenneth: You don't understand son, your enemies in this future are too powerful for you, not even if your team can outmatch them.

Parkor: not even my speed kicks? Well I guess well just have figure this out.

Sarah: you're right. Sir, what do we need to do in order to fix this? John and Parkor are fully ready for anything.

Kenneth: Parkor, he's ready but my son. He hasn't reached his max level yet.

John: Dad, you can't be serious. I've already reached the demigod form (level 9). How is demigod not strong?

Kenneth: Time will come. Larry, come here please. I'm sorry John but you can't do this mission yet.

John: Major bummer Dad.

John never thought that his dad would be hard on him, not even Parkor and Sarah can't back him up. They respect Kenneth a lot aside from him as the chosen one but also he fixes personal problems. Kenneth does nothing but watching over everything. He doesn't fight, care much about John and just meditate in the bathroom every hour noon. Back to the story, Larry shows up from the living room, he's Kenneth's 17th year old engineer, also John's classmate who keeps on outranking the records of every honour student in school.

Larry, shares the instructions made by Kenneth to Parkor. He tells Parkor to follow the red point in his soliton radar app on his phone, the red point indicated the source of the disaster. So Parkor sets foot outside to follow the source, minuets later he sees a portal that shows a city that is suffering the same thing. Larry tells Parkor to go through it and he did, after he entered he sees plant like aliens running away from the portals. He tries to call Larry but the signal got cut off. However a giant sumo like potato appears in front of him asking where his parents were.

Potato: Greetings young child, where are your parents?

Parkor: pare- what? Bruh no time to for that I gotta find a signal to contact my engineer, will you help me?

Potato: Gladly, I must first know your name.

Parkor: ugh, I'm Parkor, you?

Potato: Me? Spudow.

Parkor: Di you know any place where I can get a signal here?

Spudow: maybe I can take you to my base. My captain doesn't mind letting a stranger in.

Parkor: thanks Spudow.

So the two went inside the LEAF HQ to get a signal. Parkor's first look seeing the tech so advanced that it matched Kenneth's tech. Spudow glaring at Parkor using his phone to contact Larry makes him miss Albert, they were supposed to meet up at Dave's House but got lost letting Albert go ahead. Suddenly... The main door of LEAF HQ unexpectedly opened, Parkor asks Spudow who it was while he's trying to call Larry.

Spudow couldn't see who it is because the main door is always placed in a dark hallway, Spudow looks very closely at the figure and it's starting to appear straight to him. He sees green leaves, a feminine body and has a carpenter's belt. It was no other than our beautiful Penelopea.

Penelopea sees Spudow and a stranger (Parkor) at the HQ lobby. She asks Spudow why he brought him in.

Spudow: why I brought him in? He's trying to call his mom and dad.

Penelopea: well we can't have him here, I know it's hard for both of us but he could be some sort of spy sent by someone.

Parkor: jeez lady, he's just trying to help. Look, you're making him sad now.

Penelopea: look mister, I don't know who you are and I think you should leave now, we don't wanna take extreme action here.

Parkor: you wanna fight me? A human who is just trying to call for help? I never thought that this place would a tech land but now, show me what you got.

Penelopea: ohhhhohhaoh you're gonna get it.

Penelopea never wanted to hurt anyone, not even the zombies and a kid but those who try to destroy everything she loved, she's gonna snap. Green Shadow got really angry at Parkor not only because she thinks of him as a spy but also the disrespect she receives from him.

To be Continued...

 **Dear reader:**

 **Kenneths super powers are very, you know... Ultimate. It's called the FOTM (Force of The Mind) another name is MIXED SUPER POWERS /MSP. Tune in for more since the animation of this is still in production.**


	3. Episode 3: Penelopea vs Parkor Flashman

**Some of my Ocs or fictional characters are based/inspired by other cartoons, video games, anime, etc. Its called references not copycats or plagiarism. I ldk what to expect from you guys but "The FOTM" you never knew its story, but you see this title on different stuff. The title doesn't make sense to you because it is an acronym. I'll explain later after this animation is done by this year.**

 _Last time on episode 2, both of our heroes from different dimensions have encountered the same scenario where things just got very intense. Parkor, known as John's best friend and mother nature's guardian has been tasked to go a portal which was located in John's House at the front yard but as he did he begins to see stranger events going on. He sees plants, humans and zombies running away from the same crisis which Parkor was going through. At that, a giant potato approaches him it was no other than our friendly huggable Spudow. Spudow then brings Parkor into his old head quarters (HQ) to help Parkor contact his crew but instead gets spotted by Penelopea. Now both of them will fight to decide whether Parkor stays or leaves._

 **Episode 3: Green Shadow versus Parkor Flashman**

Parkor back then was just a regular runner in the sports team at school. He got tired of running around like a cheetah so he chose to be a taekwando student instead. Life for him wasn't easy as he was living on the streets with his younger sister Dawn until everything changed when he met John. Parkor in the middle of the fight against Penelopea made him think of staying alive from death as he believed in himself. Penelopea and Parkor have readied their stances. She looks at Parkor directly in the eye like its telling him that he's dead meat, Parkor looks back at her and sends her back right in her eye saying "try me".

It sounds and feels kinda stupid and weird to see humans and plants fighting each other, we expected them to be friends in an instant but hey... You can't make friends without making any enemies. Super heroe genetically made plants fighting super humann martial artists sounds worth the watch.

The both of them rushed to clash their fists first at each other. Spudow seeing them fight made him hid his head into his upper body like a turtle. Penelopea then goes for a low sweep but then she was given a low parry by Parkor to get punished in mid air. She managed to dodge the final blow of his punish, so Parkor tries to sidestep away from her but gets punished back by her unblock able attack called the "Precision Blast" other known as her signature move.

 **Parkor:** Not bad for a super.

 **Penelopea:** Oh, so u do can tell that I am one. You can tell just by the HQ, my looks, skills and attitude?

 **Parkor:** yes ma'am.

Penelopea: how did you know that I'm a female?

Parkor: I can tell with that voice you have.

 **Penelopea:** huh, that combo you just did to me back here, kindly explain how you did that?

 **Parkor:** well ma'am, the combo I did was called a punishment. When you tried to go for a low attack, I simply waited for the right time to counter you. So I did a parry on you making me apple the forward dash one four dash three two on you. Somehow youre the first to dodge my final blow that saved fifty percent of your stamina.

 **Penelope:** well for a human that has quite the skill. It has come clear to me that I am no match for you. I have super powers, yes but unfortunately I lacked the skills of hand to hand combat to a simple human.

 **Parkor:** so... Uhh we good?

Penelopea: *sigh* Spudow! You can come out now, fights done he wins.

 **Spodow:** already? But you barely hit him.

 **Parkor:** the fight doesn't matter anymore, can we please help me out so that I can figure out a way to help you guys fix this main problem?

And so everyone did their part, Spudow rebooted the comns, Penelopea activated the satellite on the roof and Parkor accessed his call. The three were waiting for Parkor's dial to get get picked up. Luckily someone picked up the call, it was Larry. They switch onto facecam mode. Larry and the others are waiting for Parkor's response, for more than thirty minutes they waited and waited. John still waiting for Parkor to call, same with the others it's like a time storm at their place.

They began to lose hope for Parkor when suddenly, a signal was transmitted not from Parkor's phone but from an unknown station. Larry claims that Parkor survived and uses that station to communicate with us. John couldn't believe that a non super has survived something like that without him, Sarah cheering so happily she hugged John really tight. Kenneth sees a facecam button on screen while the transmission is being processed, so Larry opened facecam mode to find out more if it was really Parkor.

Face mode cam is on, all they see is static but as the transmission is being processed, they heard a voice saying our names and the imaging of the cam is getting rendered, as it finished rendering the team couldn't believe it with their own eyes, Parkor has survived and he's not alone.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
